Winds of Change
by JudgeG
Summary: ...
1. The First Day

The winds of change

Chapter 1: The First Day

It had to happen. He needed it to happen. He would finally be able to break the chains bounding him since that incident oh so many years ago. Thoughts of joy swirled in the mind of Sonic the Hedgehog as he waited for the train leading to San Francisco, the "City of Miracles" in his eyes. As the train arrived in front of the sea blue hedgehog, he was the first one to step aboard before the rest stormed in. He could have just run to his destination, but he knew just how serious his intention was. He was thinking about running anyway, but the door had closed, finalizing his decision. As he sat down, he noticed someone sitting down next to him. A young, yellow, two-tailed kitsune decided to sit next to his friend.

"Why did you get on this train?" Sonic said.

"I just wanted to see why you were getting on it. So why are you riding?" Tails replied.

"I have certain reasons I'd rather not talk about. Let's just say I need to do something there that I don't have the money to do anywhere else that I know of." Sonic Replied.

Tails had recently read an article that he thought may have something to do with why Sonic was going to San Francisco. He remembered the subject matter, and he believed something like it could never have anything to do with sonic. He wanted to watch Sonic's every move to find out what his goal was. A couple hours later, Sonic began to get hungry, so he decided to down to the dining car. Along the way, he came across a very odd sight. Two of the passengers were two women he thought he would never see sitting together from his favorite cartoon growing up. In front of his eyes were Jenny Wakeman and Vexus from My Life as a Teenage Robot, strangely sitting together calmly instead of trying to kill each other.

"Of all the things I'll ever see, that alone is one of the funniest things!" Sonic said, laughing heavily, thinking it was a joke.

"What, you can't grasp the idea of us being more than friends just because of what you've seen on the show?" Jenny angrily asked, her face growing redder and redder till it looked like it could burst at any moment.

"There is no reason to get angry, Jenny. We're used to this stuff." Vexus reminded Jenny, with a surprisingly calm tone in her voice.

"Sorry to offend you, it's just that you two are usually fighting. Wait a second, did you say "More than friends?"" Sonic Replied in a notably confused tone during the second sentence.

"Well, to put it as bluntly as possible, we're lesbians. Vexus and I are about as much opposites attracting as cats and dogs being friends." Jenny replied.

'Well, no worries, I see no reason of hate on people who happen to be gay, especially considering what's to come of me once I reach San Francisco" Sonic said, in a tone of voice that seemed like some of what he'd said he'd rather prefer not to have said.

Why, what's going to happen to you when you reach San Francisco?" Vexus said, in a tone of voice that seemed to hint that she and Jenny already knew the answer, but were unsure if the answer was true or not.

"Oh, nothing" Sonic replied

Jenny and Vexus just stared at Sonic, as if they were solidifying their assumptions with the hints they had gotten with this conversation, as Sonic began to seemingly fade of consciousness into a very disturbing memory of his childhood, in which he was tied to a chair by his mother for wearing his sister's clothes, not by dare, but because he felt a strange sense of comfort.

"There are no fruitcakes! Men love women and women love men! A man loving men and women loving women is unnatural and wretched! As soon as you learn this, you'll be the nice little boy you always were without a tainted mind!" Aleena shouted in her son's face.

"Mother, for the last time, I'm not gay! Please, Mother, let me go!" Sonic said, crying deeply in physical and mental pain.

"As long as you keep doing what you're doing, you will never reach heaven. You have essentially chained your fate to hell. If you are not gay, then why do you keep wearing Sonia's clothes?" Aleena said in a sudden calm tone.

"I wish I knew. I really wish I knew why it feels so good to do it." Sonic barely said, nearly suffocating from crying in his pain, as he returned into conciseness, to the confused eyes of Jenny and Vexus, along with many other passengers who saw Sonic black out.

"What happened to you? You blacked out for forty-five minutes. We were really worried about what happened to you." Tails said who presumably came to the fourth cart due to what happened to sonic.

"I witnessed a memory I hoped never to see again. Just let me return to my seat" Sonic said, in a notably shaky tone, as he got his food and walked back, Tails following suit.

A couple hours later, Sonic began thinking to himself abut Jenny and Vexus. "Seeing them is almost as if I was seeing my future. It was almost as if some unknown force led them here to shine this message upon me. Could they be a message by my mother from beyond the grave to show me the mistake of my action-to-come? That would be stupid." Sonic thought to himself as he noticed Tails had fallen asleep. Sonic then made a strange cup with his hand onto his own chest as if to simulate a woman's breast.

A few hours later, as Sonic and Tails, along with the rest of the passengers were asleep; Sonic woke up and looked towards the night sky. Sure, the night was absolutely gorgeous, but his true interest was in the shape of the moon. That night happened to be a full moon, and as sonic gazed at the fully spherical moon, he quietly hummed to himself, "O shining light in the blackest of nights, might your form tonight be a telling to me that my desire to change how my body is aligned bears no reason to be shunned upon? If only your eye of light bared a pupil to gaze upon me as I gaze upon you." As Sonic slowly fell asleep for the night.


	2. The Second Day

Chapter 2: The Second Day

After Sonic woke up from his sleep into the next morning, he noticed that the sun was blazing unusually hot for the plains of Kentucky, where the train happened to be. Sonic then noticed his stomach was grumbling, as he hadn't eaten anything since last evening. So he decided to walk over to the dining car. It was on the way when he happened to come across the chair that Tails was sitting on.

"Hey, Tails! What're you doing'?" Sonic said noticing Tails had a strange machine in his hands.

"Just fixing something I made for you that I think you might like once we reach San Francisco. I happened to have some scrap metal in a pocket of fur, as I like to work even on the go." Tails replied.

"Well, what is that contraption?" Sonic asked noticing tails' machine was noticeably cylindrical.

"It's a secret. Little children might be hearing us." Tails answered.

Talking with Tails caused Sonic to black out and see another memory of his childhood. This one saw him being bullied on the edge of the street for his strange habits.

"Only gay guys and girls wear dresses! Get out of town, you homo!" barked Jeanne the Prairie Dog, the leader of a trio of local bullies.

Sonic had made a deal with his mother that he could wear a dress for one day, and see how people would react. Sonic then saw the punch of one of the bullies collide with his face.

"How do you like that, freak? Ha-Ha!" exclaimed Leroy the Orangutan, the bully that had just punched him.

The third bully, Michael the Jackal, then decided to punch Sonic in the face a second time, thinking the damage would break his skull and send to the hospital, if not kill him.

When Sonic saw the punch collide with his face, his mind jumped to another memory of a few hours later, after Sonic had been unconscious due to the punch. When he came to, he noticed the face of his brother Manic staring down at him.

"Mom would have gone searching for you, but she really doesn't really give a crap about you. In all generalities, I wouldn't really mind having another sister." Manic said the now-awake Sonic.

"I just wish that mom wasn't the way she is." Sonic said to his brother.

'I suppose that there are some things we just don't see coming." Manic said noticing that Sonic's face and dress were severely bloodied. "I was looking around Woolworth's for a new vest and I happened to come across a nice skirt I thought you might like" Manic said right afterward.

On the way to Woolworth's, Sonic and Manic came across their sister Sonia, who was seemingly looking for clothes as well.

"Sonic, I've been looking all over for you. I just wanted to apologize for what Mom did." Sonia said to Sonic.

"Well, we just came over to buy a nice skirt I thought would go well with Sonic's super speed." Manic said to Sonia. "I wonder I can even run super-fast with a long skirt on." Sonic chimed in.

"Well if anything, we need to keep Mom as far away from Sonic's secret clothing as possible, possibly in the chest Sonic has in his room" Sonia said in an urgent tone of voice.

'That's a great idea! Let's get stated as soon as possible!" Manic replied in an exited tone, and the 3 began to hide any girl's clothing of Sonic's in that chest.

Sonic soon snapped out of his memories and the rest of the day went on as normal.


End file.
